


A Sirkel is Forever

by plummuffins



Category: Geo-Political Leaders
Genre: Chancellor Merkel - Freeform, F/F, Fucking, Germany, Hot, Knotting, Liberia, Pokemon - Freeform, President Sirleaf - Freeform, Sex, Sirkel, Snorlax - Freeform, geo-political fandom, geo-politics, lesbians xxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love overcomes all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sirkel is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grekchstervus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grekchstervus/gifts).



President Sirleaf sat at her desk, boredly scrolling through Ebay. She had already purchased 24 golden, handcrafted tacos. They were to be situated around the country to symbolize the starvation of her people due to no money. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She looked up, "Who is it?"  
In walked Chancellor Merkel with a big grin. "Ellen! It's me, silly," she said in perfect Liberian.  
The president shook her head, "You know I prefer you to call me Johnson in private, Angela."  
Angela pouted for a moment before walking over to her. "So.. I heard there was a Snorlax blocking the main intersection into your city square."  
"What?!" Ellen leaped to her feet, dashing over to her ravishingly attractive lover. "We have to take care of this. We are the only ones who can."  
The Chancellor Merkel smiled, "That's why I came. Now let's go get rid of this atrocity."  
Together they hurried out of the office and into the private jet outside. The jet carried them the 200 feet to where the Snorlax was blocking traffic. Children were screaming. There was the head of a crushed man sticking out from the ass of the pokemon and his expression was twisted into a bitter smile that was kinda happy yet anyone who saw it found themselves questioning why the word love only had four letters while it represents the very fabric of reality and the ties that bind all people together as humans.  
"Holy fuck!" One of the bystanders sobbed. "The President is here to save us with her grumpy disposition and financial irresponsibility."  
"I am," Ellen grinned solemnly, "Now step aside as my lover and I fix this horrible calamity."  
Angela took her clothes off and the President followed suit, both of them using their magical lesbian levitation abilities to climb atop the pokemon.  
Angela pulled Ellen close, kissing her softly. "My love," she breathed against her lips. "Fuck me to save your country."  
Ellen felt her lady erection moisten her nether regions. She gripped the Chancellor's breasts seductively, her tongue growing in length with her attraction. "My-th love-th Ith shall." She climbed atop the fellow geo-political leader and impaled her gently yet hard with her extended tongue, feeling the knot forming.  
"Oh baby!" Angela groaned painfully. "Fill me with your seed!"


End file.
